My Little Star
by Natu Achele
Summary: Rachel comprometida con Finn, pero un gran encuentro con Quinn cambiaría su vida...
1. Chapter 1

- Estas lista amor? – pregunta a su prometida un hombre altos de unos 27 años llamado Finn Hudson.

-Enseguida termino.- responde la pequeña morena – solo falta el maquillaje.- aclara dirigiendose al baño.

-No te preocupes, estamos a tiempo- sale de la habitacion para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

Finn es el prometido de Rachel Berry, se conocieron en la secundaria y despues de todo el destino quizo que siguieran unidos años despues, al terminar la secundaria Rachel viajo a New York para estudiar comedia musical y asi tener la posibilidad de actuar en broadway. La pequeña lo logro y tubo su debut en el gran reconocido teatro a los 25 años luego de graduarse. Para ese entonces Finn aun seguia a su lado apoyandola, y al mismo tiempo estudiaba leyes en Yale, el chico demostro que era capaz, y eso si, el maduro mucho luego de la graduacion. Ahora el ya es un abogado, y ella una pequeña estrella que brilla en Broadway, no es tan conocida pero si tiene muchos fans que la siguen a todas partes. Ella agradece todo el afecto y cariño que le entregan, y sigue creciendo poco a poco.

-Listo, vamos? – dice saliendo del baño y dirigiendose a Finn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro vamos, seguro que ya estan en el restaurant. –Se dirijian a una cena en el cual asistirian los compañeros de trabajo de Finn, como eran amigos decidieron salir a comer entre ellos y de paso presentar a sus mujeres.-

-Iremos en mi auto? –Pregunta cerrando la puerta del departmento.

-Claro, como tu quieras- pasa su brazo derecho por sus hombros protegiendola del frio que acechaba fuera del departamento- aunque no crees que seria mejor tomar un taxi, digo… puede que esta noche tomemos y sabes que no quiero que conduscas cuando tomas alcohol. – abre la puerta del ascensor.

- Mmm, si tu dices.

Ya en la planta baja Finn se encontraba buscando un taxi para ir a la cena, que cambiaria la vida de Rachel para siempre, desde esa cena su futuro daria un giro drastrico gracias a un encuentro, y tal vez por fin Rachel comenzaria a sentirse completa.


	2. Quinn Bitch Fabray

Narrado por Rachel Berry:

R-aquí es? –Me dirigí hacia Finn al bajar del taxi.- Me esperaba algo mejor.

F-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que los chicos querían estar en un lugar mas sencillo y tranquilo- abre la puerta y me mira esperando a que entre. –Pero si te incomoda podría hablar con Robert para ir a otro lugar, digo por si tus fans aparecen.

Me molesto la forma en que lo dijo, como si fuera que me molestaban mis fans.

R-Tu sabes que ese no tengo problema solo que pensé que iríamos a otro lugar.- dije siguiéndolo hacia la mesa reservada . Eran dos mesas unidas y había dos parejas sentadas en ella, supuse que eran los compañeros de Finn.

F-Hola Jerry, Hola mark!- les saludó dándoles un apretón de mano a los dos- Les presento a mi futura mujer-Me entrego una dulce sonrisa.

R-Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry- me presente, Mark, un chico de unos 25 años supuse, rubio de ojos color chocolate se acerco y me entrego un abrazo amistoso, se lo correspondí amablemente.

M-No hace falta que aclares tu nombre, mi novia es tu admiradora- se voltea y sonríe hacia una mujer, lo que confirmaba que se refería a ella.

Se acerca a mi y me abraza- es increíble, te admiro, eres genial Rachel.

R- Woow, pues muchas gracias. –Mire a Finn y el solo sonreía orgulloso.

Luego de presentarnos nos acomodamos en la mesa, yo me senté al lado izquierdo de mi prometido y a la derecha estaba mi "admiradora" la cual aprovechaba cuando podía para atormentarme con preguntas acerca de las obras. Solo había dos sillas desocupadas pregunte a Finn si faltaba alguien mas.

F-Robert no tarda en llegar, pasó a recoger a su novia. – solo asentí con la cabeza.

M- Mientras podemos pedir algo para tomar, que desean? –

F- Cerveza, y tu amor?-

R- Gaseosa, algo light por favor.- le sonreí dulcemente, se acerco y besó mis labios, me sonrojé – Finn por favor, no en público. – digo susurrando. La verdad es que no me gusta que me bese en público.

F- Oh, mira. Ahí viene Rob con… oh no! Es increíble – dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada del local para ver de que se sorprendía Finn.- Esa es Quinn Fabray?

No podía creerlo, Quinn Bitch Fabray… Luego de la graduación no la había vuelto a ver, solo algunos llamados, o charlas por e-mail el primer año pero luego esas charlas desaparecieron y no había vuelto a verla o hablar con ella.

Se veía hermosa, mucho más madura, y con un aire liberal. Muy cambiada, con el cabello largo ondulado y una ropa casual, nada ostentoso.

Rob-Hola chicos, les presento a Quinn! Ella es mi novia.- Quinn me mira y luego mira a Finn sorprendida.

Q-Mucho gusto- Saluda uno a uno hasta llegar a donde nos encontrábamos Finn y Yo.

F- Woow Quinn!- se levanta de mi lado y le da un fuerte abrazo. – Cuanto tiempo, estas increíble.

Quinn solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, y yo solo la miraba. Acaso podía ser tan hermosa?

Q-Hola Finn, es un gusto volverte a ver.- dirigió su mirada hacia mi – Hola Rachel.- se acerco con una gran sonrisa y yo instantáneamente me largue a sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo empuje mi silla con un movimiento un poco brusco, casi tumbando la mesa, pero no me importó.

Ella me devuelve el abrazo amistosamente, es increíble que la este abrasando después de tanto tiempo. "Se siente tan bien" me dije a mi misma.

R-Quinn…-susurre- te extrañe mucho…- ella detiene el abrazo suavemente y me mira.

Q- Yo también te extrañé, a ti también Finn- volteo y miró amablemente a Finn que observaba la escena emocionado. Ninguno de los dos creíamos lo que teníamos al frente.

Rob- Woah, parece que se conocen- dijo Rob luego de ver la escena.

Q- Claro, eramos compañeros en la secundaría.- dijo tomando asiento en donde Rob le indico.

Rob- oh, bueno eso es genial. Ordenaron algo, o estaban esperándonos? – dijo mirando a Mark.

Mark- Estábamos esperándolos. Pero nosotros ya elegimos…- dijo mirando a su chica, una mujer muy bonita por cierto…

Que es esto? Desde cuando me fijo si las mujeres son bonitas? Oh dios… Me estoy volviendo loca.

Q-Rachel! Estas escuchando?- dijo Quinn sacándome de mis pensamientos.

R- Oh lo siento, no estaba escuchando- dije disculpándome.

Q- Me di cuenta. – Sonrió – Entonces… que vas a ordenar? No hay nada vegetariano en el menú .

R- Me pasas la carta – Quinn cerró la carta y me la entrego- Oh es verdad – dije al observar la carta- Bueno, ordenaré pescado a la pizza, me permito comer pescado pocas veces al mes.

Q-Ok, entonces yo también ordenaré eso- Guiñó el ojo, y yo quede estática.

Como podía ser tan hermosa?

Finn- Mozo! – dijo Finn llamando la atención del mesero.

El mozo se acerco, tomó la orden y se alejo. Finn, Mark, Jerry y Rob comenzaron a hablar sobre futbol americano y Quinn se entretenía con su celular.

R- Vives aquí en New York? – pregunte tratando de entablar conversación. Quinn dejo su celular a un lado en la mesa, y me miró.

Q- En realidad a comienzo de año me mudé aquí así que creería que hace cuatro meses estoy viviendo en esta ciudad.

R- Oh, estabas en Lima? – Pregunte ya que me sorprendió.

Lo que había escuchado era que Quinn el primer año fue a Yale a estudiar actuación pero luego dejó la carrera ya que no era lo suyo.

Q- No, estudie fotografía en una Universidad en San Francisco. Siempre me gusto la fotografía cuando estaba en Yale me di cuenta que no quería estudiar actuación… eso no es lo mio. –Dijo con una mueca en su cara al recordar.

R- Entonces eres fotógrafa, y vienes de San Francisco. Bueno eso es genial! – dije feliz al ver que le iba bien.

Q- Si, San Fancisco es una ciudad genial. Es hermosa, y la gente es muy amable. Además ahí conocí a Rob- puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y el la miró y sonrió.

R- Porque estas en New York? – pregunte a Quinn, que dejo de ver a su chico y volvió a mirarme.

Q- Trabajo, me ofrecieron trabajo y ya que rob quería volver a New York pensé que sería bueno… pero a final de año creo que volveré, no podré estar mucho tiempo aquí… No es mi… onda.

El mozo interrumpió las conversaciones y sirvió los platos a cada una. Quinn miró su plato, me miró y las dos comenzamos a reírnos.

Q- Espero que este rico Manhands!

R- Oye! Hace mucho que no escucho ese apodo. – dije recordando los apodos de Quinn me daba en la secundaria. La verdad es que me causaba gracia.

Q- Ya, admite que soy buena dando apodos . – dijo dando su primer bocado.

R- Mmm, ok… te doy créditos. – Dije probando de mi plato.

Q- Oye, a ti como te va en Broadway. Escuche que están preparando una nueva obra en la cual serás la protagonista.

R- Es verdad. Pero todavía están abiertas las audiciones.

Q- No creo que alguien te supere Rach.

Me acaba de llamar Rach? Oh woow… eso no se ve todos los días.

R- Bueno… gracias por el cumplido – dije sonrojándome.

Q- Si bueno, eres tan intensa.- dijo pensativa mirando hacia arriba- Mmm, definitivamente te darán el papel. No lo dudes.

R- Hey! Que dices? Ahora no soy tan intensa como antes- dije levantando la mandibula en forma de superioridad.

Q- Si claro… como no! – dijo y no pude evitar reirme.

Rob- Amor, estaba hablando con los chicos y que te parece si vamos a bailar luego? Hay un bar aquí cerca. – Dijo rob interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

R- En realidad el único que bar que hay aquí cerca es un bar gay.

Rob- Oh bueno -dijo mirándome luego a Quinn- supongo que ese no es problema, no amor?

Mark: Nosotros la verdad estamos cansados, regresaremos a casa dentro de un rato.- dijo mirando a su chica.

Jerry – Nosotros no tenemos problema, iremos con ustedes.

F- Y tu bebe? – dijo Finn observando que no omitía palabra alguna.

R- Me parece genial- miré a Quinn y sonrió como agradeciendo que haya aceptado acompañarlos.

Luego de terminar de cenar pagamos la cuenta. Nos despedimos de Mark y su novia. Nos dirigimos hacia las afueras del local.

F- Hacia donde esta el bar? – pregunto mi chico, el cual no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el bar.

R- Esta a tres cuadras - dije, para sorpresa de Finn que no tenía idea que yo sabia acerca del bar. – Que? – le pregunte. Me cuestiono con la mirada. – Acompañé a Kurt un par de veces – me explique.

Q- Oh vamos rachel, se sincera! No des escusas, todos sabemos que eres lesbiana.

Holaa! Este es el primer cap, espero que les guste, compréndanme que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir así. Y es mi primer fanfic.

Bueno les dejo mi Twitter: love_Gleek (Swagron Lover) Siganme, comenten lo que les gustaría que pase en el fic. Les daré lo que ustedes me pidan! -Natu


	3. Amas a Finn?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

R- C- Como dices? – Dije mirando sorprendida a Quinn. No puedo creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

Quinn comenzó a reír exageradamente.

Q- Rachel, tu cara. – Dijo mirándome – Fue increíble. Debí grabarlo.

F- Jaja, bueno basta de bromas y apresurémonos. – dijo Finn cerrando el tema.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el bar. No dije ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto. Simplemente pensaba por que Quinn había bromeado con eso.

Rob- Bien, supongo que este es el bar- dijo Rob al llegar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ingresamos al salón, y nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba libre.

Rob- Es un bar muy lindo, no amor?. – pregunto Rob dirigiéndose a Quinn. Esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Jerry- Nosotros iremos a bailar a la pista, luego pediremos algo para beber- Dijo Jerry alejándose con su novia hacia la pista. A los alrededores se podían ver unas parejas bailando al ritmo de la música.

F- Ustedes quieren algo para beber? – Pregunto Finn mirando a Quinn y luego a mi.

Q- Claro, Rachel quieres acompañarme a la barra?

R- Emm, claro. – Me levante de la silla y acompañe a Quinn a la barra. Finn y Rob quedaron en la pequeña mesa hablando de sus cosas.

-Si chicas? Que necesitan? – nos pregunto el barman del lugar, al acercarse a nosotras.

Q- Un daikiri de fresa, y otro de durazno. Y Tu Rach?

R – Dos mojitos. – dije mirando al hombre.

Nos sentamos en la dos banquetas que habían y esperamos a que nos den nuestras bebidas.

Q- Lindo lugar, no? – Pregunto Quinn entablando conversación.

R- Si, es bonito – dije sonriendo dulcemente. – Es muy tranquilo, y nadie molesta a nadie.

Q- Si lo imagino – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí están sus bebidas señoritas – dijo el hombre entregándonos una bandeja con nuestras bebidas.

Cada una tomo su bandeja y nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde Finn y Rob esperaban.

F- Mmm, mojito – dijo Finn mirando el trago que coloque frente a el en la mesa – Gracias bebe.

"Dios, acaso no entiende que no me gusta que me diga bebe?" pensé para mí misma.

Rob- Gracias bebe.

Q – No es nada – respondió Quinn, sentándose a su lado.

Al terminar los tragos los cuatro nos dirigimos a la pista a bailar, bailamos un rato hasta que mis pies comenzaron a doler. Bailar con tacones altos no era la mejor opción.

Quinn se acerco a mí y me habló al oído ya que la música estaba fuerte.

Q – Vamos a sentarnos, dejemos a Rob y Finn a que disfruten del lugar.

Asentí y caminamos hacia la mesa.

Q – Uff, estoy agotada – dijo Quinn suspirando.

R – Si yo también, mis pies están comenzando a doler.

Q - Mmm, me imagino – nos sentamos y Quinn quedo en frente de mí.

R – Fue genial volver a verte – dije rompiendo el silencio.

Q – Lo sé, a mí también me agrada.

R – Hace mucho que no hablábamos. – Quinn asintió – Mantuviste contacto con algunos de nuestros compañeros de Mckinley?

Quinn se movió en la silla.

Q – Con Britt y San, y también con Puck.

R – Oh, como les va a Britt y Santana? – pregunte recordando la relación que las chicas mantenían cuando eran jóvenes. – Siguen juntas?

Q – Pues muy bien – dijo pensando la respuesta. –Viven en San Francisco, no muy lejos de el lugar en donde me hospedaba. Se casaron en Enero del año pasado, y ahora están esperando una niña.

R – Eso es súper… Me alegro de que sigan juntas. – dije feliz de saber que les iba bien. – Quien es la madre?

Q – Brittany, y el padre es Puck.

R – Puck?

Q – Si, Santana no quería que un extraño done la esperma además querían que su hijo o hija mantenga contacto con su padre, entonces las dos hablaron con Puck y el no tuvo problema.

R – Y tu? – pregunté ya que sabia el problema que tuvo Quinn luego de dar en adopción a Beth.

Q – Pues jamás me negaría. Me encanta la idea de que Britt y San tengan una hija. Y mas saber que Puck es el padre… El es especial, se que siempre estará para cuando la niña lo necesite – Me sonrió dulcemente.

R – Si es verdad, Puck es un buen chico.

Q – Chico no tan chico, el ah madurado mucho últimamente y tiene su propia empresa de "limpieza de piscinas". – dijo haciendo comillas y riendo al terminar.

R – Bueno, eso lo que el deseaba. No es así?

Q – Exacto.

Una mujer con cabello castaño corto se acerco a nuestra mesa interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Disculpen, me podría dar su autógrafo? – pregunto amablemente.

R – Claro – dije tomando la libreta que la mujer me ofreció – Como te llamas?

-María. –

R – Bueno María… aquí tienes –dije entregándole la libreta.

-Muchísimas gracias, y disculpen por haber interrumpido. – dijo mirando a Quinn y luego volvió la vista hacia mí.

R – No te preocupes, y gracias a ti.

La mujer se alejo muy feliz del lugar. Amo cuando los fans se acercan a pedir un autógrafo, o alguna foto. Me hace sentir bien, y me encanta tener contacto con ellos. Es lo mejor que me da la fama.

Q - Eso fue increíble- dijo Quinn sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Tu también tienes lo que deseabas.

R – La verdad es que si. Tengo admiradores y actuó en Broadway. Que más puedo pedir?

Q – Hijos? – dijo Quinn mirándome fijamente – Mmm, Marido?

R – Soy joven aún para pensar en eso… - dije bajando la mirada.

Q – Te vas a casar con Finn? Digo… por el anillo. – dijo apuntando hacia mi mano.

R – Ajam…

Quinn asintió y bajó su mirada, luego miro a su alrededor.

Q – Alguna vez has estado enamorada de una mujer? – pregunto y deduje que no era en broma.

R – no lo se… supongo que no.

Q – Supones? – dijo mirándome con una mueca rara en su cara.

R- Pues la verdad es que nunca pensé en mujer como algo más que una amiga… y Tu? – pregunté.

Q – Si.

R – Si? – Dije sorprendida.

Q – Si.

Quinn Fabray enamorada de una mujer? Debía de ser broma.

R – No lo puedo creer. – dije aun estando sorprendida. – La conozco?

Q – Tal vez – dijo restándole importancia.

Nunca imagine que Quinn podría sentir algo más que amistad por una mujer. Es tan extraño pensar que la chica sexy de la secundaria, la que tenia al chico que quería, estuvo alguna vez enamorada de una mujer. No entiendo… Y si en realidad solo esta bromeando? Todo puede ser.

Q – Eres feliz con él? – pregunto dulcemente mirándome a los ojos, refiriéndose a Finn.

R – Es un buen hombre.

Q – Pero eres feliz? – pregunto Quinn no muy convencida.

R – No me quejo, nadie es perfecto. La vida no es perfecta… - dije con la mirada baja.

Q – Yo creo que cuando estas con quien amas tu vida se vuelve perfecta.

R – Tu amas a Rob? – pregunté y luego me arrepentí.

Q – No.

R – No? No lo amas? – pregunté sorprendida por su respuesta.

Q – No – Dijo Quinn afirmándolo.

R – Entonces por qué estas con el?

Q – Tu amas a Finn? – Preguntó fijando su mirada en mí.

No pude responder la pregunta. Rob y Finn se acercaban a la mesa.

Rob – Chicas este lugar es lo máximo! – dijo Rob súper emocionado.

Q – Lo es – dijo Quinn mirándome y agrego susurrando – me debes una respuesta.

F –Rach amor, es tarde, que te parece si volvemos?

R – Esta bien – dije levantándome de mi lugar y vi que Quinn hacia lo mismo.

F – Ven, saludemos a Jerry antes de irnos – tomó mi mano y me dirijo hacia la pista.

Jerry- Ya se van? – dijo Jerry al ver que nos acercábamos a saludar.

R – Si, Se esta haciendo tarde y necesitamos descansar. – dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa amablemente.

Jerry – entiendo, mucho gusto en conocerte Rachel, fue un placer. Nos vemos en el trabajo Finn.

Luego de saludar a Jerry y su novia. Volvimos a la mesa en donde se encontraban Rob y Quinn.

R – Quinn me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver. Ten mi numero – le entregué un papel con mi numero escrito en el.

Q – Te llamaré así salimos a tomar algo en la semana.

Salimos de lugar, y nos despedimos de la pareja. Finn paró un taxi y nos dirigimos hasta nuestro departamento.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Prometo actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por los Reviews!**

**Twitter: love_Gleek (Swagron Lover)**

**Facebook: Natu De Agron.**


	4. Celoso

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

R - Por fin en casa!- suspire exhausta

F – No te gusto volver a ver a Quinn? – Dijo Finn al cerrar la puerta.

R – Claro que me gusto volver a verla… Solo que fue una noche un poco rara, y estoy cansada.

Se acerco a mí y poso sus manos en mi cintura presionándome contra su cuerpo. Me beso dulcemente, pero el beso tomo más pasión. Finn me levanto en el aire y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

Me llevo hasta el sofá de la sala principal y me acosté sobre él. Finn posó su mano derecha en el sofá al lado de mi cabeza y con la otra comenzó a tocar mis piernas. Me besó nuevamente y llevo lentamente su mano hacia mis pechos…

R – Finn espera… - dije apartándolo suavemente.

F – Que sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

R – Nada, es solo que… - el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mi frase.

Me levante del sillón, y me dirigí hacia la mesa de la sala. Tomé mi celular.

1 nuevo mensaje. Abrir…

**Hola Rach =) – Soy Quinn 02:05**

Quinn? Acabamos de vernos y me manda un mensaje? Es raro.

R – Lo siento Finn, estoy cansada – dije al voltearme. – Necesito descansar – dije disculpándome.

F – Entiendo, vayamos a la cama. – Dijo incorporándose del sillón y yendo hacia nuestra habitación.

Antes de seguirlo conteste el mensaje de Quinn.

**Hola Quinn, necesitas algo? 02:07**

Camine directo a la habitación. Busque mi pijama en el placar y fui a cambiarme al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño comenzó a sonar el cel.

1 nuevo mensaje. Abrir…

**No, nada. Solo pensé que podríamos hablar antes de que te duermas. :3 – Quinn 02:08**

**Claro, de que quieres hablar? 02:08**

Me coloque el pijama y luego volví a la cama.

F – Buenas noches amor – se despidió Finn. Se acerco y me besó dulcemente.

R – Buenas noches corazón. – dije mientras colocaba en vibrador al teléfono.

Me di vuelta hacia el lado contrario de Finn y apague la luz de la lamparita.

Bien… Hoy fue un día de locos. Encontrarme con Quinn fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme pero…

Quinn Bisexual? Ya, no creo. Tal vez solo fue una broma… aunque pensándolo bien, en la secundaria vi muchas veces a Quinn mirándome el trasero.

No! Que estoy diciendo… Como puedo pensar eso?! Es de locos. Además, Quinn me odiaba.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella confeso que estuvo enamorada… de una mujer… y que tal vez yo la conocía.

Seguramente era alguna de nuestras compañeras. Mmm, Santana? No no creo… Sugar? Oh, podría ser sugar, aunque Quinn y sugar casi nunca hablaban y sugar recién comenzó en el Glee club el último año.

Mercedes? No creo. Eran amigas, pero nunca note nada raro.

Una vibración interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Nuevo mensaje. Abrir…

**En qué piensas? – Quinn. 02:15**

**En cosas. -02:15**

En que pienso? La mejor pregunta sería, En que no pienso?

**En Qué cosas? – Quinn. 02:17**

No pienso decirle que pensaba en que mujer podría haberse enamorado.

**En por qué estas con Robert si no lo amas. -02:18**

**Ah, bueno… tengo un par de razones.- Quinn. 02:18**

**Que razones?- 02:19**

**Prometes guardar un secreto?. – Quinn. 02:20**

**Claro ;) Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.- 02:21**

**Estoy enamorada de otra persona. Y Rob es gay.-Quinn, 02:22**

R – AJAJAJAJA! Si como no Fabray. – Dije largando una carcajada.

**Buena broma Fabray – 02:23**

**No me crees, pero es cierto. No digas nada, ok? Es un secreto, nos conocimos en un bar gay en San Francisco. Santana me lo presento, nos hicimos muy amigos desde entonces. Cuando llegamos a New York el me pidió que me haga pasar por su novia hasta que esté listo para decirle a todos que es Gay. – Quinn. 02:24**

No puedo creerlo… Robert Gay? Imposible.

Ese chico guapo por el que todas las mujeres matarían… Cabello castaño corto, ojos color almendra, cuerpo trabajado y un acento inglés seductor… No puede ser.

**O_O – 02:25**

**Lo sé, pero es entendible. Por favor, no digas nada. – Quinn. 02:26**

**Secreto guardado. – 02:27**

**Genial. Oye, será mejor que descanses. – Quinn. 02:27**

**Si, tienes razón. Fue genial volver a verte Quinn. Buenas noches. Mañana hablamos ;) – 02:28**

**Lo mismo digo. Buenas noches Princesa ;). –Quinn. 02:28**

R – "princesa" – susurré. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Quinn es tan perfecta" pensé.

Su cabello largo ondulado… y su sonrisa angelical. Oh, y ni hablar de sus ojos… esos ojos en los cual te quedas idiotizada…

Demonios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo pensar eso de Quinn, además, ella jamás me vería como algo más que una amiga… Creo.

Ya, mejor duermo.

F – Amor, despierta. – Dijo Finn sacudiéndome en la cama. – Amor, ya es hora de levantarse.

R – Mmm… déjame dormir Finn. – dije volteándome hacia el lado contrario.

F – No, ya es hora de que te levantes de la cama. – dijo sacudiéndome más fuerte. – Ya son las doce del mediodía, y Kurt dijo que vendría a las dos de la tarde.

R – Lo eh olvidado por completo. – Pegue un salto en el lugar – ni siquiera eh ordenado la habitación de huéspedes.

F – No te preocupes, de eso me eh encargado yo. – se acerco, y me beso en la mejilla.

R – Gracias… - dije levantándome, busque ropa para cambiarme, y luego entre al baño. Al salir me encontré a Finn acostado en el sillón trabajando con su portátil.

F – Amor, puedes traerme una cerveza?.

R – Te cortaron las piernas? . – Dije bromeando. Abrí la nevera, saque una lata de cerveza y se la lancé a Finn.

F – Gracias! Cada día te amo mas…

R – Finn?

F – Si?. – dijo volteándose.

R – Es sábado. Es necesario que trabajes un sábado? - dije un poco enfadada.

F – Es que quería terminar de hacerlo ahora porque quiero pasar el resto del día contigo y con los chicos.

R – Mmm, ok entiendo… Quieres que prepare algo para comer?

F – Ya eh comido, hay pizza en la nevera. – asentí y saqué la pizza. La coloque en el microondas y camine hasta mi habitación para buscar mi teléfono.

Tenía 2 mensajes. Uno del trabajo y otro de Quinn.

Abrí el primero.

**Rachel quería comunicarte que ya hemos terminado las audiciones. Si puedes pasar por el estudio el lunes por la mañana te lo agradecería. – John. 10:35**

Bien, nada malo… Ahora el segundo:

**Hola Rachel, quería saber si tienes algo que hacer esta tarde. Tal vez podríamos salir a tomar algo. – Quinn. 11:57**

R - Quinn… - susurré…

**Hola Quinn, estaría genial. Pero ya le prometí a Kurt que lo llevaría de paseo por la ciudad. Lo siento. 12:34**

La verdad me había encantado la propuesta, pero hace bastante que no veía a Kurt.

Escuché la alarma del microondas y corrí a buscar la pizza. La coloqué en un plato y me sente en la mesa a comer.

Mi cel comenzó a sonar un minuto después.

F – Oye, me tengo que poner celoso? – dijo Finn al escuchar el tono de mensaje.

R – Es Quinn… - dije sin darle importancia.

**Está bien, no te preocupes. Hablando de Kurt… hace mucho que no lo veo. Qué hay de su vida? =) – Quinn. 12:36**

**Esta viviendo en Chicago, está casado. – 12:37**

F – Claro es Quinn, pero de todas formas so celoso. Además Quinn es muy hermosa. – Dijo levantándose del sillón.

R – Si, lo sé. Quinn es perfecta… es un ángel. - dije sin pensar.

F - Mmm, ahora sí que estoy celoso… No me dejaras por Quinn, no?

R – Finn por favor… - dije molesta.

No me agrada que Finn haga sus escenitas. Y menos refiriéndose a Quinn, apenas nos acabábamos de ver luego de estar como 5 años sin vernos y sin hablar. No podía estar celoso de Quinn.

Aunque pensándolo bien. Quinn sería una buena novia, es sexy, dulce y seguramente besa mejor que Finn. No hay dudas de que es mejor…

Wait… Stop rachel!

F – Otra vez Quinn? – Pregunto Finn al escuchar el tono.

**Woow, casado? Con Blaine, no? – Quinn 12:39**

Toc Toc. Se escuchan dos golpes en la puerta.

R – Yo voy. – dije a Finn

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa….

K – Racheeel! Te extrañe mucho querida. – dijo kurt saltando a mis brazos. Se alejo y se volteo - Oye mi amor, piensas quedarte afuera? Mi marido está un poco tímido, no se que le sucede – dijo Kurt bromeando.

R – Hola Sam! – saludé.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap. **

**No se olviden de comentar! Y Gracias por leer!**

**Wii tuve muchas visitas estos días. Es genial, gracias por todo.**

**Twitter: love_Gleek (Swagron Lover) Facebook: Natu de Agron. ;)**


End file.
